Back To Tree Hll
by tardychick
Summary: Summer is gone, and the gang is back at school. Lucas comes home to his married brother and sister-in-law
1. Waiting

Takes place as a season premiere, so it is at the beginning of the fall.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. Everything that has happened on the show has happened in my story up until right after the season finale, from there its all my own ideas.  
  
I only own the characters that I make up my self.  
  
..........................................................................  
  
"Hey," Haley said as she sat up on her bed. She looked over and noticed his eyes were still closed, he must still be asleep she thought. She bent over him and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"Oh, hey," he said kissing her back. He sat up and looked over at the clock, it read 5:30am. "Still can't sleep?" he asked her.  
  
"No, I just can't wait to see Lucas." She said laying her head on his chest.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It'll be nice to see him again." He replied now stroking her hair.  
  
"I just can't believe that we start school again next week, and Lucas has been gone for almost 3 months."  
  
"Yeah, but it will be nice to finally start our last year of school, then we will be free of all that drama."  
  
"But we have collages to apply to, and what if we don't get into the same collage?" she said concerned.  
  
"Don't worry Hales, we'll get into the same collage." He reassured her.  
  
"But what if they won't make an exception for us, all collages make you live on campus in a dorm unless they make an exception." She said still not believing him.  
  
"Haley they will, we're married. Its not like they will put us into two separate dorms."  
  
"But what if..." she said as she was cut off by his lips touching hers. She kissed him back forgetting about all her worries.  
  
"Hales don't worry, everything will work out. They have so far haven't they?" he asked recalling everything that happened since they told Lucas they were married.  
  
She remembered the summer, their first summer together as man and wife. It had been difficult, but nothing they couldn't handle.  
  
"Yeah they have, haven't they?" she said kissing him and laying back down on his chest and closing her eyes in attempts to get a little more sleep before they day ahead of her.  
  
..............................  
  
"Lucas do you have to leave?" she asked him, as they walked out to the car with a box in his hand.  
  
"I told you, I want to go back and have my senior years with my best friend, I mean sister in law, and my brother." He replied.  
  
"I still don't understand that whole thing," she replied.  
  
"I don't know what you don't get." He told her rapping his arms around her waist. "My little brother and my best friend got married right before I left." He explained.  
  
"But how could they if he is your little brother?" she questioned.  
  
"He's my little brother by only three months, half brother."  
  
"But doesn't he need your parents to sign on that?" she asked.  
  
"Nope, he's emancipated from our no good father, so he can do what he wants."  
  
They walked back in to his room, where boxes were piled everywhere, not much was left in the room besides the furniture.  
  
"Then what about her?" she asked still not understanding what he was saying. They sat down on his now sheet less bed.  
  
"Jess I have no idea how they got by that actually, they won't tell me. So I finally gave up, I mean they're happy married."  
  
"Fine, but I'll still see you right?"  
  
"Of course," he said kissing her. "You're coming with me for a week aren't you?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want you to forget about me," she said kissing him back.  
  
"How could I forget about my girlfriend?" he asked her with his puppy eyes.  
  
"I just don't want you moving back that's all."  
  
"I know Jess, but I miss my mom, and all of my friends back in Tree Hill. Nathan convinced me to come back for the school year and our basketball season. I'll come and get you for our games and I'll come down here to watch you at your swim meets."  
  
"You better keep your eye only on me," she teased him.  
  
"I'll try," he replied joking.  
  
She elbowed him in the arm, "You better to more then just try," she said.  
  
He just laughed and kissed her; she kissed back not wanting him to leave Charleston for Tree Hill, and all of his family and friend's back there.  
  
..............................  
  
"Payton where are you?" Jake asked walking into the house.  
  
"Jenny's room!" Payton replied.  
  
Jake dropped the target bag that was in his hand, and walked down the hall to see his girlfriend dressing his daughter.  
  
Jake walked up to her and kissed her, she smiled. "I hope Jenny wasn't too much trouble." He said with a smile on his face."  
  
"She's never any trouble for me," she said with a grin on her face, "only for her dad."  
  
Jake smiled, and picked Jenny up from the changing table. "How is the birthday girl?" he asked her smiling.  
  
"She's already to see Lucas," Payton replied as she walked over to Jenny's closet and put away the other outfit she had picked out for Jenny, she then shut the closet doors and walked back over to Jake.  
  
"I got the court papers in the mail," he said smiling.  
  
"You did?!" she asked excited.  
  
"Yep, and Jenny's all mine," he replied.  
  
"You wish," she said smiling back. "Your gonna have to share her," she told him  
  
"Well for you, I guess."  
  
Payton playfully punched him, and took Jenny from him. "You're all ours Jenny." She told the little girl.  
  
Jake couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Payton in his life, he won custody of Jenny and moved back to Tree Hill, he didn't want to be anywhere else, but with his daughter and his girlfriend.  
  
"Mommmaaa" Jenny giggled.  
  
"Jake did you hear her?!" Payton said.  
  
"I did!" Jake just smiled, even though Payton wasn't her real mother, there was no one else he wanted his daughter calling mom.  
  
"Are you ok with that?" Payton now asked realizing what Jenny had said.  
  
"Of course I am, as long as you are." He replied.  
  
Payton loved Jenny more then anything in the world, well Jake was a close second. "I am," she said, she leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"Dada," Jenny giggled pointing to Jake.  
  
Jake smiled, and picked Jenny up, "That's right little girl, dada," he told her. "I love you Payton." He said kissing her.  
  
She kissed him back. "I love you too Jake. And you Jenny." She said to the little girl. "So do you think she will actually make more then one step?" she questioned him.  
  
"I hope so, she's got the whole talking thing started, so why don't we see about walking." He set Jenny down on the ground, and Payton sat down just a couple feet from Jake. Jenny giggled and took a couple steps and boom, she fell. Payton caught her.  
  
The three just sat on the floor, with Jenny stumbling back and fourth for a while, Jake couldn't be happier with his life. 


	2. His Arrival

Note: I will explain more and more about Jessica as I update more. I know everyone that is hoping Brucas, BELIEVE me! There is no bigger Brucas fan then myself, if you read any of my other fanfics you will see Brucas in everyone.  
  
I did make an exception though for this story. Jessica is actually based on myself. If you read all of mine you can see a Jessica in every story except one, but don't worry she hasn't appeared yet. My name is Jessica, so I like to throw myself in every once and a while. I mean if Brooke and Lucas aren't together then who better to have him with then myself right?  
  
Well I still have not decided, because they are only seniors and they could easily break up and this become a Brucas story. But there will be PLENTY of Naley, Jayton, and maybe some Karen/Keith. So please no one bash Jess too much, thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Own One Tree Hill. I do own....  
  
Jessica ......  
  
..............................  
  
"Are we there yet?" Jess asked for the 10th time, her head remained in its spot on her pillow.  
  
"Jess, you sound like my 4 year old cousin, you know that?" he teased her.  
  
"Hey," she said, her hand flung into the air in attempts to smack him, she missed and he laughed.  
  
'Haha, you missed." He said sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
She swung again, this time she smacked him across the air. "Hey that hurt," he said rubbing his arm.  
  
Her arm stayed in the air, "Now are you going to tell me how long?" she asked laughing.  
  
"15 minutes, 20 maybe," he said winching as if afraid of her.  
  
"That's better," she joked, setting her arm back down against her side. "Are you happy to be going home?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, it will be great to see everyone again, I mean its been 3 months since I have seen them." He replied.  
  
"I can't wait to meet everyone," she said sitting her seat back into the upright position.  
  
"They're going to love you." He reassured her.  
  
"I hope so," she replied.  
  
"You might want to keep an eye on Haley though," he joked, "she'll be the one judging you."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior." She said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh no, we might be in trouble," he said jokingly.  
  
She looked at him, and thrust her hand back into the air, he noticed it, and gave her the puppy eyes. "You know I cannot resist those things for the life of me," she replied setting her hand back down.  
  
"As long as they get me out of trouble then I'm lovin their power." He replied.  
  
"Nathan, Haley, come in," Karen told the couple as she opened the door and saw them standing there. "I just got off the phone with Lucas, he said they stopped for gas and would be here in about 20 minutes. She told them.  
  
"Did he know that Nathan and I were coming over?" Haley asked as she sat down on Nathan's lap.  
  
"I didn't tell him that we would be here," Payton spoke up. She was setting on the floor of the living room playing with Jenny and some toys that Karen had found for her.  
  
"Nope, I never mentioned it to him, but I think he'll be expecting you to be here Haley. I think by now he knows that nothing could keep you from his moving back home." Karen said laughing.  
  
"What do you expect?" she said smiling. "We've been best friends since I moved here, and don't forget I'm his sister-in-law now." She said with a smile from ear to ear.  
  
"I think I may regret giving her that power one day," Nathan said laughing.  
  
"Fine Mr. Scott," she said standing up, "why don't YOU sleep on the couch tonight then," she stated.  
  
"I would apologize fast if I were you." Jake said laughing.  
  
Nathan looked up at his wife from his spot on the couch, with the famous Scott puppy face.  
  
"Scott's," Haley said with a sigh and sitting back down on his lap. "I just can't seem to stay mad at them." She replied laughing.  
  
"I know what you mean," a voice said from the doorway.  
  
"Brooke?" Payton said when she saw Brooke walk in.  
  
"Hey," she said, "I'm hoping I can get Lucas to accept my apology this time, I feel bad for not accepting his after all this time."  
  
"He will Brooke," Haley reassured her.  
  
"But what if he's mad because I was mad?" she asked sitting down.  
  
"He won't be Brooke, he cares about you, and you know that.  
  
.........................................  
  
Lucas's car pulled into the driveway; Haley was the first to notice it. She jumped up from Nathan's lap and ran to the door, swinging it open and running outside in her bare feet.  
  
Lucas put the car in park and opened the door; Haley ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around in a circle. By now Jessica was out of the car as well, she just stood there next to Lucas and Haley.  
  
Nathan, Brooke, Payton, Jake, Keith and Karen were also standing there in front of the two.  
  
"Should I be worried?" Jessica said smiling.  
  
"I'm not too sure myself," Nathan replied smiling.  
  
"I think I should," she joked.  
  
"I know if I caught my wife hugging another man like that, I'd be worried." Jake teased.  
  
"Its just my brother, no big deal." Nathan replied laughing.  
  
Haley finally let go of Lucas, but this was only to lightly punch Nathan in the stomach, Lucas saw this and laughed.  
  
"Hey everybody," Lucas said now wrapping his arms around Jessica. "This is my girlfriend Jessica. Jessica this is Haley," he said pointing to Haley. "This is my brother Nathan, and this is Jake, and Payton and the baby is Jenny, and my mom Karen. Oh and this is Brooke." He said just now noticing that she was standing there.  
  
"Its nice to meet all of you," Jessica replied trying to put the names she had heard all summer with the faces.  
  
"Its nice to meet you too Jessica, now lets go inside," Karen said ushering them all inside.  
  
"I didn't think anyone would be here." Lucas said as he sat on the couch, Jessica sitting next to him.  
  
"You've been gone an entire month man, and you honestly thought I could keep Haley away?" Nathan joked.  
  
"Well I knew Haley would be here," he replied.  
  
They all laughed, Jessica watched as Lucas talked to his family and friends, she was glad that she could come back to Tree Hill for a little while.  
  
"She threatened the couch, if I wouldn't come," Nathan joked.  
  
"What?" Haley said innocently.  
  
"So Lucas how was Charleston?" Payton asked.  
  
"It was awesome, it was nice hanging out with Keith, and getting away from Tree Hill for the summer. It was a nice and much needed change. But I'm glad to be back here. I couldn't miss out on kicking Nathan's butt on the court this season." He said jokingly.  
  
"If I remember correctly the last time we played one on one, I beat you scrawny ass." Nathan replied.  
  
"That was with my shoulder, I worked on it this summer, and I'm better then before." He said with a grin.  
  
Everyone talked, and asked Lucas all about his summer. They started talking to Jessica and finding out a little more about her. Luke noticed Brooke leave the living room and walk into the kitchen. He got up and decided to go talk to her.  
  
"Hey," he said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh sorry," she replied looking up from the picture on the fridge.  
  
"No you're fine," he told her. "I just thought I would come and say hi." He replied.  
  
"Lucas, I'm sorry." She said walking over to him.  
  
"For what Brooke? You never did anything wrong, I'm the one that hurt you." He replied.  
  
"No Luke, I should have accepted your apology months ago, I dragged out what happened for months."  
  
"You had a right to Brooke, what I did was horrible, I hurt you, and you did nothing wrong." He replied.  
  
"Luke you were, just confused. Can we be friends?" she asked him.  
  
"Of course we can be friends Brooke. I think I would like that." He replied.  
  
She looped her arm in his and they walked back into the living room to hear some more stories amongst family and friends. 


	3. All in the Night

Note: I hope you like this, sorry it took a couple of days to get out, I am having a little trouble with where I want this story to go. But as soon as I figure it out, I will have no problem. If you have any suggestions PLEASE e-mail then to me at tardychick06yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. I do own:  
  
Jessica ...........  
  
Again please please please no bashing Jessica. I know that some of you may not be too fond of her but she is based on myself, and she's good for Luke. You will see that soon.  
  
SCHOOL COUNT Down... 8 Days!!! ....................................  
  
"So what would you like to do tomorrow?" Lucas asked Jessica sitting down on the couch next to her.  
  
"Would you mind showing me around Tree Hill?" she asked resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'd love to show you around. Then maybe afterwards you, Haley, Peyton, and Brooke could go shopping. I know Haley will love to get to know you." He replied.  
  
"Sounds good to me, I think I'll head to bed now," she said standing up and kissing him. "I love you," she said before going to the guest room she was staying in.  
  
"I love you too," he replied b before going off to his own room.  
  
...........................  
  
Jenny's cries could be heard throughout the entire house, "I'll get her." Peyton said quietly taking the covers off of her and slipping out of the bed. She quietly walked over to the other side of the room where the crib stood. "Shhh, it'll be alright sweetie." Peyton told her as she picked her up.  
  
Peyton walked across the room and sat in he rocker still holding her; she rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down.  
  
"Is she ok?" Jake whispered hoping his parents were still asleep.  
  
"Yeah, I think she just wants to be held," Peyton replied.  
  
Jake got up and walked over to where Peyton was rocking Jenny. He grabbed his guitar and sat on the edge of the couch. He slowly started to strum his guitar trying to calm down the little girl.  
  
He was killed by a cellular phone explosion  
  
They scattered his ashes across the ocean  
  
The water was used to make baby lotion  
  
The wheels of promotion were set into motion  
  
But the sun still shines in the summertime  
  
I'll be yours if you'll be mine  
  
I tried to change, but I changed my mind  
  
Think I'll have another glass of Mexican wine  
  
She lived alone in a small apartment  
  
Across the street from the health department  
  
She left her pills in the glove compartment  
  
That was the afternoon her heart went  
  
And the sun still shines in the summertime  
  
I'll be yours if you'll be mine  
  
I tried to change, but I changed my mind  
  
I think I'll have another glass of Mexican wine  
  
I think I'll have another glass of Mexican wine  
  
I used to fly for United Airlines  
  
Then I got fired for reading High Times  
  
My license expired in almost no time  
  
Now I'm retired, and I think that's fine  
  
Because the sun still shines in the summertime  
  
I'll be yours if you'll be mine  
  
I tried to change, but I changed my mind  
  
I think I'll have another glass of Mexican wine  
  
Because the sun still shines in the summertime  
  
I'll be yours if you'll be mine  
  
I tried to change, but I changed my mind  
  
I think I'll have another glass of Mexican wine  
  
I think I'll have another glass of Mexican wine  
  
Won't you have another glass of Mexican Wine?  
  
Peyton just watched as Jenny's eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep. Peyton just quietly laughed.  
  
"What?" Jake asked innocently setting his guitar back on its stand.  
  
"Mexican Wine?" she asked laughing again.  
  
"It's her favorite song," he said laughing along with her.  
  
Peyton slowly got up and set Jenny back down in her crib, and crawled back into bed with Jake.  
  
Jake's parents were glad that Jake and Peyton had gotten together, they wanted Jenny to have a mother, and knew that Peyton was just right to take care of their grandchild. They allowed Peyton to spend the night, they trusted Jake, I mean they knew he wouldn't do anything with Jenny in the room. And if they did they didn't need to worry about him not taking responsibility for his actions.  
  
..............................  
  
"Nathan," Haley said tossing a pillow onto Nathan's head.  
  
"What?" he said groggily turning over.  
  
"You're snoring again." She replied.  
  
Nathan just turned over once again, trying to fall back asleep.  
  
"Nathan," she said tossing yet another pillow onto him. "You're lucky I didn't know about your little snoring habit before we got married." She told him.  
  
Nathan just sat up knowing she wasn't about to just give up. He turned toward her and kissed her, she couldn't resist him, she had never been able to, not when he was being so sweet like this.  
  
"I'll go to the couch if you want," he replied.  
  
"No, just wait until I fall asleep will ya?" she asked him.  
  
"Of course, anything for you." He told her laying back down.  
  
She laid down, laying her head onto his chest. He slowing stroked her hair, they fell asleep like that.  
  
............................  
  
Tardychick06 


	4. She's at it again

"Thanks Luke," she leaned over and kissed him. "See you tonight." She got out of the car and shut the door. "Have fun," he smiled and rolled back up the window and pulled out of the driveway.

Jessica walked up the path towards the door and rang the doorbell. She took a breath and let it out. She was nervous about going out with the girls shopping today. Even though she thought it was a good idea she was worried about them not liking her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, "Come in Jessica, we're just wait for Jenny to wake up." Peyton said as she shut the door behind her. "Oh that's fine," she replied shitting down on the couch next to Haley. Brooke was sitting in a large chair across from the couch reading a magazine. "Ok, so I was thinking lets go and get some really cute, sexy outfits, ya know to show off our curves and then hit the clubs tonight. We could always drag along the guys, and for me the single one pick up some hot ones." Brooke said with a grin across her face setting down the magazine.

"We could do that, but then it would mean finding a babysitter for Jenny." Peyton said walking back in the room with Jenny. Her eyes were barely open, and she had her thumb placed in her mouth. The other hand was holding her blanket close to her little body. "I swear that girl gets even cuter every time I see her." Brooke said taking the half a wake girl from Peyton and sitting back down on the couch with her. "Well we always could see if maybe Karen could watch her." Haley suggested. "I hate to ask her all the time though," Peyton said from across the room. She was putting together Jenny's diaper bag for their little shopping adventure. "But she love's Jenny, I'm sure it would be fine." Brooke insisted. "Fine we'll go clubbing tonight lets just leave already." "Let's go." Brooke said in her cheery voice standing up still holding Jenny and they all walked towards the car.

"Now who should be my first victim?" Brooke asked looking around the room. "OH he looks just about right." She added before anyone could reply to the last comment. A smile appeared on her face as she walked over to a guy about 6' 5" with shaggy brown hair. It reminded her a lot of Luke's but she couldn't think about him right now. She had to get this guy's attention. "He, buy me a beer?" she asked him with a sexy smile on her face. "Of course." He replied and then ordered her a drink. "So what's your name sexy?" she asked taking a sip of her drink. "Well my name would be Kyle. What about you?" he asked. "Well buy me another drink, and I may just tell you." She replied.

"She's done it again," Peyton said laughing at Broke. "We've had been there no longer then 15 minutes and she's already got a guy buying her drinks." "It took her a full 15 minutes?" Nathan asked sarcastically. Looks like she just might be losing some of that Brooke charm." He replied laughing. "Oh what a nice husband I have here." Haley added kissing him. "OK why don't you two save that for your apartment." Luke asked. "What's the matter bro you feeling left out?" Nathan teased. Lucas turned and kissed Jessica passionately on the lips, "nope just a little sick watching you too make out." He replied laughing. Jessica started laughing and kissed Luke again, she loved the way they all teased each other about stupid things.


End file.
